Crazy
by Little Angel Ko
Summary: crossover with yyh and lotr..............lotr charaters get pulled into the hp world and some people fall in love and what-not........yyh people also get polled into this.......later may have inuyasha people but don't know yet


Hello every one. I do not own yyh or hp or lotr. I wish I did. But everything and one else is mine so don't take them unless you have a death wish or you ask me nicely. Now on with the fic!  
_____________  
  
Crazy  
  
Aya was starting to not like elves, not that she liked them before, really. How did I let him talk me into that? She had been in a very long council meeting trying to get the elves to join in the fight against Voldemort. It was hard enough that people refused to say his name, but they just flat out refuse to help fight him. And now the elves would not fight but would be a neutral party in this war that the Ministry refused to acknowledge. They were all stupid people in her mind.  
  
She was walking away from the portal she had made in The Forbidden Forest, it was close to Hogwarts yet deep enough in to not be noticed. As she started to make her way towards the school, there was a bright green flash to the left of her. I hope that's not a bunch of Death Eater trying to attack the school. If it is then none will survive. I'm already pissed off as it is.  
  
As Aya came into a clearing she noticed that there were what looked like three adults were wearing cloaks that covered their faces and five little kids that looked to be about nine or ten. One of the kids had facial hair making her think that he was not human. At lest it's not an elf, at lest I hop not. While she was thinking this one of the adults took off his hood. Oh crap. Spoke to soon. What did I do to deserve this? Why didn't Dumbledore send some one else to deal with elves. He knew that elves don't get along with me, yet he chose ME of all people.er creatures. Why not the werewolf?  
  
"..She may not understand us." Aya came out of her train of thought as the third was taking off his hood. She noticed that there was only one elf and two men. But that still did not explain the kid with the facial hair or what there were doing here in The Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Excuse me, but I heard you perfectly fine. I just chose not to talk to you." Aya was really mad now. She then punched the tree to her right, punching all the way through. It left the men and one elf speeches less. They had not known or seen a woman or man or any other creature for that matter, cut down a tree without a weapon of sorts. Aya turned back to the strangers. "So who are you mister elf. I have not seen you before, and here I thought I knew all the elves."  
  
"We are not from here, young lady." The old man said. "We were suddenly taken from our world and brought to yours."  
  
Aya glared at the elf. There was silence all around the clearing. She then surprised them again by sniffing the air. Finally she spoke up. "It is not safe here to talk. Fallow me, and I will take you to someone who can help you." Then she started walking out of the clearing. With no reason to stay in the clearing, they fallowed her till they came to the castle. Stopping in the font for a couple of seconds then entered after her.  
  
They passed many pictures that were moving and some staircases that were also moving. "Wow..." one of the kids said. Aya turned around and slightly laughed  
  
"Don't tell me you have never see magic." One of the pictures spoke to them as they past, having seen their expressions.  
  
"The picture just spoke." Another of the kids said pointing to the said picture.  
  
"Of course it did." Said a ghost that had suddenly appeared in front of them.. "Ah Aya there you are. Dumbledore has been waiting for you to return from the meeting with the elves. But it most have gone well if you have an elf with you. And here I thought you hated elves."  
  
"I do not hate them, we just don't get along. Could be because my brother stool something from them but I'm not to sure. They did get their item back only after I made him take it back." The elf had been wondering why she had been glaring at him. Can we really trust her if she was related to a thief? But she did say that she had mad her brother return what he had stolen. The elf thought. "Will you tell Dumbledore that I am on my way to see him with some people, but they have nothing to do with the meeting I had." Then the ghost left as quickly as it had gotten there.  
  
"What was that?" The man now spoke up.  
  
"A ghost. Now shale we continue on our way." She started walking again. They finally came upon a gargoyle where they stopped. "Candy ....." Suddenly water balloons came flying out of nowhere. All but one hit Aya where the loner water balloon had hit the elf. "PEEVES"  
  
"Oooooooooooh." A little man appeared floating cross-legged in the air. "It's for your own good. Should have some fun, you should."  
  
"Go away, Peeves, or I'll get the Baron for you." Peeves just stuck out his tongue and disappeared.  
  
"What was that? And who is this Baron?" the elf said as he rung water from his hair.  
  
"A poltergeist. He will only listen to the Bloody Baron, a ghost. Now where was I..now I remember. Candy Canes." Suddenly the gargoyle jumped to the side showing a passage way.  
  
Meanwhile in the spirit world...  
  
The spirit detectives having a meeting with their boss.. Koenma. "I want the four of you along with Genkai, Keiko, Botan and Yukina, to make sure that this boy," picture of Harry Potter comes onto the monitor. "You will be going undercover as students at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Don't you think that the old hag is to old to play a student, pacifier breath?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She is going undercover as a teacher. Now lets get going and meet Genkai at her temple." Botan said as she took the folder with the information about the mission in side and left the room.  
  
_____________  
  
Please r and r. and hopefully I will update soon. 


End file.
